The Change of Outbreak
by TheAngelofFate
Summary: Shredder showed us that there are there infinite number of realities, thousands of dimension and each of them differ from the last when it came to the turtle brothers. This one is no different then the one we've known our Turtles to be part of, however there is one little detail, one small thing that's different. Instead of Donnie getting mutated, it's Mikey. (No Tcest, pls R&R)
1. Chapter 1

So I know it's been a very long time since I wrote anything TMNT related but that's mainly because not only did I lose interest in the stories but people weren't that genuinely into them either, so my discouragement got the better of me and I just stopped. But I never stopped loving tmnt, I just thought I shouldn't write for them anymore. However, someone on Tumblr who said that in the episodes with Don's mutation arc, where our science boi gets turned into a giant feral turtle, well I guess in the original pitch for those episodes it was actually going to be Mikey instead of Donnie.

Naturally that got my creative gears a turnin'

With that in mind, it got me thinking just how everything would go down if that actually happened and in turn this little story was written. Some things stayed the same but while some things are altered.

* * *

To say that Michelangelo was freaking out would have been an understatement of the century.

In fact, he was on the verge _hyperventilating_, and if it wasn't for Don's calming presence right next to him, Mikey was sure he would have passed out long ago, but Donnie was _here_, all logical and reassuring as he always was, if not a bit annoyed with all of Mikey's constant jerks and jolts at being stitched up. Mikey was never one to like being sown. He actively tried to not get anything that would require a simple bandage.

And it's not that he was scared of needles, no that was Leo. Mikey just hated the pain that came from being stitched up. But right at this moment, the stitching isn't what was bothering him.

Mikey leaned against Donnie's chair a bit more as his brother sewed up the large gash on his left arm, when his brother let out an exasperated sign, "Mikey, take a breathe, your overreacting."

Mikey gave the genius turtle an incredulous look. _Seriously_? "Overreacting? Don, did you _see_ that thing? It was like if Nightmares and Death had a baby, and that _baby _cut up my _arm_!"

Donnie didn't look the least bit concerned, "Yes, Mike. I saw it, I was there too, you know."

Mikey watched as Don skillfully stitched up the wound, feeling a little ignored and hurt by Don's lack of concern. Which had always been an automatic way of upsetting him, especially when in a situation such as this. "Then _why_ aren't you more freaked out? We don't know where that thing _was_ when it ambushed us, it could have had given me a _disease_ or _rabies_." His voice was carrying, it echoed and bounced off the walls of Donnie's lab and out into the rest of the Lair.

No doubt Leo and Raph could hear him at this point. "Hell, I could loose my _whole_ arm—!" Mikey flinched in pain as the needle in Donnie's hand jerked suddenly, poking him just a little _too_ deep into his flesh.

Mikey looked down at his brother, because _ow that seriously hurt_, and saw a look of _shock_ come a crossed Don's features, and for a moment or two, Donnie's eyes looked lost and distant, glazed over by something Mikey couldn't quite identify, then it vanished just as quickly as it had come, with a visible shake of his head.

What was that about?

All he said was the possibility of losing his arm—

Oh

_Well shit..._

"Donnie, I didn't mean—"

Blinking, haze clearing, Donnie went back to work. "You're _not_ gonna lose your arm, Mikey. I've already disinfected the cut, _plus_ I'm using a serialized needle as extra precaution. _And_ you've all your shots, so getting a disease or rabies is also _not_ a possibility either. Trust me, I've been entirely thorough." Mikey watched as Don set the needle down and began wrapping his arm up with gauze.

"You're _fine_, Mikey."

Mikey tried to ignore the fact that Don's voice still sounded a bit distant.

Gently, Mikey reach up and rubbed at his left arm. He looked to it and then to his genuis brother. Big blue eyes completely serious, "You sure?" Because the thought of getting a deadly disease from those things scared Mikey, he was far to young to die and still had so much more to do with his brothers. "Like _really_ sure? That I'm okay?"

At his demeanor, Don gave him a look of sympathy, and affectionately patted his shoulder. "_Yes_, you're gonna be fine. I promise." Looking so sure and confident in himself that how could Mikey not believe him? After all, Donnie was the smartest turtle he knew, if anybody knew what they were talking about it was him.

Letting out loud and quiet obnoxious sigh, he nodded.

"Okay."

•

•

•

A day or two afterwards, he was in the middle of getting ready to beat his high score on his game when Leo popped out of nowhere, _like the ninja he was_, and told him to get ready, that they were leaving soon to visit April, and since Karai was on the assault looking for them, they were gonna have to find a new way to see their friends.

Luckily, Donnie found some old abandoned tunnel that _conveniently_ lead to April's basement, but unfortunately, as their luck always goes, they were gonna have to dig their way there.

The process was _hell_ on his arm, though.

Don told him not to overdo it, telling him that too much labor could pull out the stitching in his arm. At one point, Donnie even restricted his shoveling duty all to Leo, whom accepted without complaint when he saw the sweat on Mikey's sweat, which was strange to Mikey, because they had barely started and he was already sweating? 

It was strange, but if it got him out of work and made his arm hurt less, then he was 100% fine with sitting back and order his brother's around as he lounged against a rock. A grin on his face, laughing as Donnie rolled his eyes, Leo scoffed playfully and Raph threatened to throw a dirt clod in his direction.

When they finally made it to April's they exchanged pleasantries, hugs and even explained exactly why they had dug a tunnel into her basement. While this was going on, Mikey sat in his chair, rubbing at his arm absentmindedly, as it continued to ache. April seemed to notice this, which wasn't a surprise seeing as he wasn't being subtle at all. "What happened to your arm, Mikey?"

Donnie was quick to answer as he sat the closest to her, "He kinda got a big bite."

Mikey scoffed, with an exaggerate laugh, "That's an understatement, bro."

Then Raph interjected with, "Yeah, a _really_ big bug."

Mikey shook his head, gesturing with his right hand, wanting to give more emphasis, "Try _huge_. Like gigantic and grotesque and all kinds of bad. Like cut me up, like almost _lost my arm_ worthy of bad."

Leo places a hand on Miley's shoulder to stop him from talking but the words were already out of his mouth and out of the corner of his eyes, Don flinched ever so slightly, before recovering quickly. "I told you, Mikey. You didn't and _won't_ lose your arm."

Raph, oblivious to the obvious tension Don held against his shoulders, simply waved it all off, "Don't pay attention to him, Donnie. He's just exaggerating, as usual."

There was a knock on the door then, causing them all to freeze in place. Using the skills Splinter taught them; they hide, as they were trained to do.

Thankfully, they all collectively released a sigh of relief when it was revealed to be April's sister, Robin, showing for a surprise visit. And they all knew they had to leave a little earlier then they all wanted too, which did disappoint them out a little, but if anyone could understand needing to spend time with siblings it was the four of them. 

So they left, with smiles on their faces.

•  
•

A few hours later, Mikey was making dinner for everyone, and as he was seasoning the paprika chicken he cooked with a little salt and pepper, he felt the pain in his arm finally for him to sneeze a few minutes later. And it wasn't just one sneeze, it had become a chain of three in a row, it had been so sudden that all he could do was stand there until his head stopped spinning. When he finally opened his eyes, his vision blurred but cleared once he rubbed at them

At least he didn't get any of the snot on dinner, that would have been such a waste of ingredients.

"Woah, Mikey? You okay?" Leo asked worriedly, because _of course_ his older brother would choose _that_ moment to walk into the kitchen. "You only do that when your starting to get a cold."

"Oh great, that's exactly what we need." Raph announced in annoyance, as he too walked into the kitchen with a cup in his hands. "Everyone knows he has a tendency to milk it for all it's worth."

His left eye twitched at that, feeling suddenly _annoyed_ with his hot headed older brother, rubbing at the snot that was leaking down his face and skillfully wiped it a crossed Raph's shell as he walked away with his dinner.

Leo saw this, but merely rolled his eyes and shook his head. Mikey grinned triumphantly, only to sneeze again a few seconds later.

This caused Leo to gain back that look of concern from before. His eldest brother walked over to him, reached out and felt his forehead, Leo let out a low hum in deep thought. "You don't feel warm, but you _are_ looking paler then you normally do."

He didn't know why Leo was making such a big deal out of this, he felt fine. No pain in his arm or sneezes are going to knock him down so easily. Besides, Donnie said he was fine, so that's what he'll remain.

Just _fine_.

Laughing, he merely waved off his brother's hand concern, smiling cheerfully. "No worries, Leo. I probably used too much pepper making dinner, I'm fine."

Leo didn't look entirely convinced, but he back off anyway, knowing that his brothers had there boundaries. "Well, if you're sure."

Mikey grinned, using his thumb he pointed to his chest, "As sure as I'm _Battle Nexus Champion_."

Leo smiled gently, letting out a soft chuckle, patting his shell.

Mikey noticed that Leo and Donnie didn't seem to be as bothered anymore whenever Mikey gloated about being Battle Nexus Champion, in fact, they seem to be _proud_ whenever he brought it up. However from a ways away, a distant groan could be heard within the living room.

And though, Mikey didn't know if it was from his comment, or that Raph found his little gift on his shell, he smiled regardless.

Yeah, he was fine...

* * *

Mikey had to admit, when Donnie had taken them and April out to go to a museum, he thought, for a moment that his brother was joking. Because Don may have found all that historical stuff fascinating, and maybe even April and Leo would probably silently go along to make Donnie happy.

But him and Raph?

History tended to fly over Mikey's head when he really didn't want to pay attention and Raph, well, Raph would rather punch something then learn about stuff like the Boston Tea Party.

But Leo, ever the pleasing big brother, had all big dragged him and Raph along for the ride over to the museum.

"I'm telling ya right now, this is a _bad_ idea." Raph said as they walked along the staircase following behind Donnie and April. "We all know that these disguises can only do so much."

Mikey couldn't help but agree. Being out here in the open with all these people was just asking for an ambush. "Raph's right, I got a bad feeling about this."

But Donnie merely scoffed at them, "What are you _talking_ about, this is gonna be great." The joy in Don's voice was clear as day, no wonder Leo agreed to let them do this, who could say no to Donnie when he had that expression on his face? "How can you not be excited about being in a museum?"

He and Raph both looked at each other simultaneously, and chanted out a low "_Boooring!" _in unison.

"You won't think that when we get to the main attraction!" Don said as they all rounded the corner and continued walking.

While Mikey jokes about this next attraction being a snack bar, because _man _was he getting hungry, he really noticed just how hungry he's becoming lately.

Just two days ago, he ate an entire box of family sized box of cereal, then for lunch he eat four full sized hamburgers and he was still hungry even after that.

The whole thing was just weird.

Leo came up behind him and stated that the museum would be closing soon but they all still needed to keep a low profile. Nice to know that even though Leo had agreed to this, he was still being cautious as always.

Mikey opened his mouth to reply, because that's exactly what he and Raph had been trying to say, when instead of actual words an abrupt sneeze tore itself from Mikey's throat. And because they were in a place with good acoustics, the sound echoed loudly throughout the building.

_Mr. Sneeze strikes again. _Mikey thought annoyingly, as he rubbed at his eyes and the snot dripping down his beak. "Gazoontight." Donnie stated as they continued walking.

Leo however, held back to place a hand on his shell. "You okay, Mike? You've been looking a little under the weather lately. You sure you aren't coming down with a cold?"

Again, like before, Mikey simply waved off his brother's concern. "I told you, bro. I'm a-okay. Just the sniffles, you know I get allergies during this time of year." Which wasn't a lie, he did tend to get a stuffy nose during this time where the pollen in the air becomes a cluster within the wind and rain.

Behind him, he heard Leo sigh but Mikey just kept walking until they made it back to their small little group, with just enough time to hear Donnie announce cheerfully, "_Dinosaurs_!"

Mikey smiled at Don's enthusiasm, Donnie _loved_ dinosaurs just as much as Mikey loved comics, his brother's contagious nature was enough to make him forget about his sniffles.

Then Savanti Romero decided to crash the party with a message from the past, stating that they were all doomed and their future would be erased all because of him.

Then if it couldn't get any worse, Renet showed up just as abruptly as Savanti did and whisked them all away to the dinosaur age.

It should be a dream come true for Donnie, but it wasn't because now they had to fight for their lives against ferocious dinosaurs while battling Savanti and protect Renet. Which of course, didn't go well either, because Romero got her anyway. Seriously, did the dudette not know how to _dodge_ out of an oncoming threat?

Now here they were, walking in the land of giant prehistoric lizards, fighting for survival. It wouldn't be that bad if he could just get a handle on all this sneezing. But it was proving to be more difficult then before. Plus, he noticed that while they walked, trying to find Renet, he was falling behind just a tad. Being behind his brother's was something Mikey has grown use to over the years, it's kinda become second nature for them to always be in front of him. But this time, he notice how much faster they walking, compared to him.

Then another sneeze slammed into him, so abruptly that for a few seconds he saw stars in his eyes and his body convulsed, "_Mikey_!?" Leo called out to him, running towards him, as the youngest tried to compose himself. "You okay, Mike?"

Donnie was not far behind Leo, as the third eldest, reached out and placed a hand on his forehead and cheek. "Feels like he has the beginnings of a fever starting."

"So it _is_ a cold." Leo stated, exasperated, and worried all at the same time, "Mikey, you told me it was nothing."

Raph let out a groan, "_Great_, that's exactly what we need."

Mikey's left eye twitched at Raph's comment. He pushed Don's hand away and continued walking, "I'm _fine_, it's just a stupid fucking cold."

His back towards them, he hadn't see their shared look of concern for him,

Not like it matter anyway. Because according to Donnie, if they didn't get Renet back along with the Time Scepter, they were all gonna be wiped out with all the other dinosaurs.

_Man, they couldn't catch a break, could they?_

Now three months into this place, living here and surviving with his brother and Renet and all these dinosaurs, Mikey could admit that he has gotten use to being here for so long, and he honestly didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

Now if this cold would just go away he could actually try and enjoy the rest of the time he had left with his brothers.

But his body just didn't feel like moving, his nose was stuff to the brim with snot and his fever had yet spiked anymore, but it was going away either. Leo and Donnie did what they could, but without having proper medicine and supplies from home, all they could do was wait and hope this sickness breaks soon. "I know we saved all of humanity but... to go out like _this_?"

Leo didn't know how true his words were to Mikey. They've all been through so much and to get off by a stupid falling rock from the sky seem like a poor way to go out.

Then Raphael shell shocked them _all_ by showing up with the fucking Time Scepter itself. "It was inside the fish, can ya believe it?" Mikey, with new found vigor stood up and grabbed the stupid staff and handed it to Renet.

"Let's get the hell outta here."

* * *

Okay so when I started writing this, I wasn't intending for it to be so long, but I kinda got carried away and got _really_ into writing for it and now its a 5,210 words and that was all dealing in Mikey's POV, I haven't even gotten to the bros yet, which I'm hoping will be shorter. But I've decided to split this up into chapters.

Anyway, a penny for your thoughts? Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated in reviews if you all have the time, and I'll see you all soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to BrightLotusMoon and Ryo Chan for there amazing feedback. I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this story, regardless if it's not as good as it could be in more capable hands,

This one is for you guys.

* * *

His cold wasn't going away.

In fact, it was slowly, ever so slowly getting worse.

Whenever he felt like he had a handle on it, it would just blind side him in a chain of sneezes, making his vision blur and then a fever appear out of no where. And Mikey did his best to _not_ make it seem like it bothered him, because the last thing he needed was _Raph_ teasing him or belittling him for _'milking it_' too long, but it was hard.

_God, it was difficult..._

And he wasn't being subtle about it either, though not like he could anyway, one couldn't _really_ hide a fit of sneezes, or a spell of dizziness, when someone has them at the most random of times.

Like when he sneezed into the popcorn bowl during movie night and got kernels everywhere. Or when they were all walking back home from their routine night of patrol and he was slammed from head to toe with a spell of vertigo.

He'd almost passed out if not for the wall he had leaned against, or when he was making dinner and he had to stifle a sneeze so bad that he accidentally cut himself on the knife he was using to chop the onions.

Meanwhile his brothers and father were oblivious to all of this, _thank god_. And if he had anything to say about it, they'd stay that way.

Or at least, that's what he thought.

But everything just _boiled_ over when they were all started their daily training sessions, where Mikey's vision blackened and he felt like he was being swallowed up by an abyss of nothingness, only to wake a few seconds later with his brothers kneeling over him, while his head laid in his father's lap.

Splinter had cut training short and instructed the other three, that they would all be looking after him for the rest of the day.

The thought burned at him, he didn't have to be taken care of, he wasn't that same child that use to get sick. He was seventeen years old, and therefore he didn't need to be treated like a baby.

Not wanting to be a burden more then he already knew he was, he forced himself to his feet, gave them all a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, "I'm _fine_, guys. I probably just need to eat something, didn't have breakfast this morning; low metabolism and all that, you know?"

He felt Leo stop him with a hand of his shoulder, "Mikey, hold on."

He watched Don move as well, gently grasping his wrist, Mikey could feel the concern practically dripping off of Donnie, "You shouldn't get up so quickly, Mike."

Then Raph, who walked up next to Leo, merely crossed his arm. The expression on his face was no longer concerned, but calm, a sure sign that he believed Mikey's story about skipping breakfast, "Nah, let him go, Leo. Goofball needs to learn to take better care of him." The comment wasn't even something overly insulting in _any_ way because Mikey _did_ have a bad habit of not taking care of himself, they all did really.

But still—

His eye twitched, his arm _throbbed_, but he hardly felt it as anger bubbled up within him.

He felt like he was suffocating, like they were all ganging up on him, and backing him into a corner, as the walls of the lair caved in on him. He wanted them to stop, to get _away_, to leave him _alone_.

Jaw clinched tight, he let out a snarled that almost sounded inhuman and yanked himself away from Leo and Donnie, whirling around so fast he swore would give someone whiplash and pushed them away. He watched as his brothers, all caught off guard by his sudden movement fell backwards, hitting the ground hard, getting tangled in each other's flailing limbs.

There was nothing but silence.

Mikey looked down at his brothers on the ground and then to his arms, still outstretched and stiff. It felt like he was standing there for decades, just staring at them as the anger vanished. Donnie and Leo were the first ones to look up at him, the look of confusion that passed over his brother's faces as they blinked at him was just enough to break Mikey from his stupor, guilt and bile bubbled in his chest, threatening to spill over.

He had merely wanted them to get away from him, because he felt like he couldn't _breathe, _it felt like he was losing his grip on the sanity that he was already desperately clinging to, but now?

Now he wanted to get away from them because—

Because what had he _done_?

Yes, it hadn't been that bad. He hadn't threatened them or punched them, but he still acted, still moved with the intent to hurt, to leave him alone. And that just wasn't him. That wasn't the Mikey everyone knows him for, not what he knew himself for. He was fun loving, all smiles and laughter, a jokster that loves pizza and comic books.

Not this—

_God _ _ **never** _ _ this _

And what was that snarl about? He sounded like a wild animal.

With speed that would impress the fastest of speedsters, Mikey ran out of the dojo before anyone could stop him. He heard Splinter and his brothers all out to him, but he paid them no mind as he ran out of the lair and into the sewers, as he blindly ran through the sewage water. His heart was beating a million miles a minute his breath hitches in his throat. He doesn't know where his legs are taking him until a few moments later he slams into something, stumbling backward he almost landed right on his shell but a large hand caught him, steadied him.

Looking up he saw that he collided with Leatherhead.

"Michelangelo?" The larger mutant said with genuine surprise, "This is quite the surprise, what—" Leatherhead abruptly and now he's giving Mikey a look of concern. "My friend, what is wrong?"

All Mikey could do was stand there, as his eyes shifted from Leatherhead, down to his arms. The very arms he used to push his brothers, feeling as though he caused a rift between him and them. A gaping hole where there was no possible way of jumping to the other side where they were.

"I— I just..." He hadn't realized he was crying, until his vision blurred. "I..."

_God, what was wrong with him?_

He felt strong arms wrap around him and gently pulled him into a hug. It took everything Mikey had in him to not shatter right then and there.

Oh he cried, naturally, but he did not _break_, he just cracked a little, just enough to cling to Leatherhead. He feared if he were to completely fall apart, that he wouldn't be able to put himself back together again. So he cried for as long as he needed to, but never broke, never shattering, no matter how much he wanted to. And Leatherhead, bless him, held him through it all, even after the tears stopped and Mikey's eyes drooped shut.

When he woke, he at first didn't know where he was, sitting up he noticed a blanket draped over him. Mikey blinked a few times, rubbing at his eyes as they were now irritated and swollen from crying, then someone gently push down on his plastron.

It was Leo

_Of course, it was Leo_

For a moment, he felt fear raise in his chest, but then that evaporated when Leo spoke. "Easy, Mikey. You got a fever while you were here with Leatherhead, but it broke an hour ago, still Donnie said you still need to lay down." Leo's calming voice was enough to create a lump to form in his throat, his eyes stung.

God, how could he ever wanted Leo to leave him alone? His oldest brother had been gone for two _months_ before and that had been painful enough, how could he have gotten so angry for no reason? "L-Leo..."

"Aw, Mikey." Then that same hand, softly touched his head, rubbing it gently. Leo pressed his forehead to his and smiled. "It's okay, little brother."

Leo's understanding gaze always made him feel so much worse, he clung to Leo's shoulders, shaking, "_Leo_..."

But Leo simply shushed him as he pulled away, still keeping his hand on Mikey's head as he turned and said, "Don? Raph? He's awake." In the split second it took Mikey to blink, Donnie and Raph were suddenly _there_, right next to Leo.

"How're you feeling, Mikey?" Donnie asked, while Raph stayed silent, which wasn't a surprise, really.

Hearing Don's voice laced with that same soothing tone as Leo's made his eyes well up again. _God, what was wrong with him? _He's hungry all the time, he's flip flopping between being so angry and crying seconds later? Last time he checked, only girls had to deal with these types of things, and he definitely wasn't a girl. "D-_Donnie_..." His breathe hitches, yet again. "I'm sorry! I don't know what's wrong with me, guys... I'm _sorry_."

Don reached forward and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. While Raph walked around the couch and grasped his shoulder, once again saying nothing. "It's okay, Mikey. There's nothing wrong with you. Well, not anything _dangerous_, Leatherhead explained it to us while you were sleeping."

Then Leatherhead stepped forward into his line of sight. "As I have explained to your brother, Michelangelo. And from what they have informed me when they arrived here, the hunger, your rage, and overactive emotional state, you appear to be going through the normal maturing stage of adolescence. Or in other words—"

"Puberty?" He finished incredulously, suddenly his sadness and guilt were now replaced by annoyance, he bolted up from where he sat, once again catching his brother's off guard. "I'm seventeen though, that doesn't even make any sense!"

"People maturing into adolescence technically has no age calculator. Everyone is different, and much more so in your case, since you happen to be a mutant turtle and not a human." Leatherhead explained calmly, as he adjusted the glass on his face.

That does make sense, but the annoyance was still boiling in his chest. All this time, this was the cause of everything, its stupid and ridiculous! "But _still_! Like really? Fucking _puberty_ is why I'm acting like this?"

Leatherhead didn't seem at all bother by him swearing, not like Leo and Donnie were.

They're eyes bulged out and they looked shocked, and if Mikey wasn't already frustrated, he would have found that genuinely funny. Leatherhead continued, "That and the cold you have been apparently hiding is most likely a contributing factor."

Leatherhead adjusted his glasses against his snout. "When others are ill, they tend to be more emotional then they usually are, which your brothers have informed me that you are more so then normal." Mikey turned his gaze towards his brothers, only Raph was brave enough to smile at him. "And in your case, going through adolescences _and_ being sick is a bad combination. But not an uncommon one. You simply just need to let your illness run it's coarse, which unfortunately has yet to happen. But once it does that should take care of half of your affliction. The other will sort itself out eventually as well with time."

Don sat down next to him and gently place an arm around his shoulder, "See Mikey? You're fine."

Raph let out a chuckle, and gently gave Mikey a noogie. "Ya knucklehead, yer maturin'. About time too."

Leo moved and sat on the arm of the couch, reaching forward he place his hand on Mikey's arm, "We've all been there, Mikey. You're gonna be fine." With all three of his brother reassuring him that it was nothing, that he was gonna be okay, how could he not believe it himself?

Inhaling a deep breathe, Mikey sighed. Feeling relieved and still relatively frustrated, he smiled.

"Okay."

* * *

It seemed that Leatherhead had been correct when he said that his cold had yet to run it's coarse. He had been right, just like Donnie always was.

Mikey had felt fine the entire morning; he ate a normal sized meal, his fuse wasn't as short as it had been before and he didn't feel like he was going to break down at the smallest inconvenience.

it didn't seem like much, but compared to how he had been this was a major improvement.

But when they started on their way out topside in their way from a suspected mutant sighting at the Power Plant, _that_ was when Mikey started to have that same _familiar_ sensation of body aches, of those familiar chain of intense sneezes, but also now on top of all _that_, nausea was now present as well.

Which Mikey found ironic, because he usually had a iron stomach, almost always immune to the trails and troubles of overeating and indigestion but during those rare times where he was either sick or stressed out, his stomach flat out turns against him, turning that once iron stomach into a ticking time bomb. It's mostly why he's been skipping meals lately, always finding an excuse to not eat, _"Oh I ate while I was cooking"_, because the thought of eating anything made his stomach churn, but he never actually vomited.

Until everything came to a head when he barfed in the BattleShell.

Or more so, _next_ to the BattleShell.

He barely had time to tell Donnie to pull over and throw the door open, before it all came out in a heap of body shakes and dry heaves. His body was trembling so much that he almost fell face first into the substance if Leo hadn't caught him by the shoulders and pulled him back. Donnie turned the engine off and his brothers all crowded around him. But Mikey could hardly hear what they were saying, he felt so dizzy and disoriented, lost in a sea of his own sickness as his body felt like it was on fire with the intense heat of his fever.

He closed his eyes, and moaned miserably.

_God_, he hated this, hated being sick. It was the absolute worst and it always seemed to hit him harder then the rest of his brothers. Distantly, he felt a hand on his forehead, and travel down his shoulder, then he heard Leo's voice softly speak, "Easy, Mikey. We're taking you to April's so she can look after you."

He wanted to complain, wanted to say he was fine, but even he knew there was no faking this. Besides, he was in to much pain to even think about lying.

The ride over there was long enough for the dizzy spell he was under to fade slightly. He blinked and saw Donnie in front of him, his brother gently grabbed his arms and pulled him to his feet while Don carried him out of the BattleShell, while Leo and Raph kept watch. "Can you handle the stairs, Mike?" His brother asked, his voice having a soothing tone as he held Mikey and supported all of his weight.

"Don't...really have a choice, huh?" Mikey murmured with a nod, slowly the ascended the stairs, their oldest brothers following close behind them. By the time, they reached the top of the stairs, Mikey was panting and sweaty mess. "Ugh, this sucks, _Donnie_..."

In response, his brother gave him a reassuring squeeze around his shoulders, "I know, Mikey."

Leo wasted no time in knocking on April's door. Their friend was surprise at their unexpected visit. But seemed happy to see them regardless as if it seemed that they interrupted something with her and Casey. "Sorry, April. But we were on our way to a possible mutant outbreak at the power plant and well..." Leo paused as he turned to look at Mikey, who was pale and sweating.

"Woah, Mike! What happened?" The concern was clear on her face as she stepped out of the way to let them all inside her place.

Mikey, still leaning on Donnie for support, practically gasped out his reply, "It's my— _stupid_ cold. I haven't been able to shake the _damn_ thing."

This is the worst cold he's ever had, and he's had some pretty bad cold throughout his life.

He felt Don rubbed his arm soothingly. "Like Leatherhead said, it has to get worse before it gets better." That did little to lighten his mood, but he appreciated Donnie's attempt to soothe him, with the only way he knows how, being logical.

"Fucking _great_."

Right now, he was split between feeling miserable and frustrated. Raph then came up behind him, and rubbed the back of his head. "April, can you keep an eye on Mikey for us?" He asked rather calmly as Mikey let out a loud sneeze that made his shoulders tremble and his head ache.

April agreed to letting Mikey stay, and his brother's left with Leo giving him a little wave and a smile, "Take it easy, little bro." And then they were gone, leaving Mikey behind with Casey and April.

And they took pretty good care of him, they made sure he stayed hydrated, feed him broth —or at least _tried_ too, his stomach wasn't having it— place cloths on his forehead in an attempt to bring down his fever. And even though Mikey still felt so awful, and just really wanted his brothers, he appreciated the care they were giving him. If their relationship ever went any further, Mikey could see them being amazing parents.

Then at the most abrupt time the power went out.

_Of course, it goes out._

Just they're luck.

And about three seconds later, the cut on his arm just started to _burn. _It hit him so hard and so suddenly that he doubled over, he cried out in agony and clutched at it, putting pressure it because he thought it was help lessen the pain, but it didn't go away. It felt like someone was physically sawing off his arm with thousand degree hacksaw. Like someone was taking a scolding hot knife and repeatedly branding him it with over and over again.

He barely managed to tell April what's wrong before he is enveloped into another cocoon of agony.

Then April left to go check on Casey, fear overtook him, as he silently begged, pleaded to not be left alone, _please don't leave... I'm scared please..._ Then as tears sprang to his his eyes, Mikey looked at his arm, and...

It started to _move_, almost like there was something, _several_ somethings crawling inside his skin, all traveling in in different directions throughout his appendage, it was like he was being invaded by an army of bugs, taken over by a colony of parasites eating away through his very muscles and tissue. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening to him, he was transforming, mutating, just like the creatures they've been fighting.

The thought alone, made bile raise to his throat and he fell to his knees, dry heaving.

Please

No

_No no no..._

_PLEASE_

His heart was pounding a mile a minute, he felt like he was being dragged down to the deepest cave that he would never be able to climb out of. A sob tore itself from his throat, his heart ached, desperately wanting his brothers. If they were here by his side they'd know what to do, they _always_ knew what to do. They were always there for him, and he there for them.

Balanced, like everything should be.

_Donnie_

_Leo _

_Raph_

_"_Help me, please... _**please**." _He whimpered out fearfully

Would they worry for him? Would they try to find him? Would they go through hell and back to find him?

Abruptly, the pain increased ten fold, his vision blackened and he saw nothing but red, there was nothing Mikey could register but there sheer amount of _torment_ he was feeling, and as Mikey watched in horror as everything from his arms to his plastron doubled in size. Fresh tears sprung to his eyes and grew with every agonizing inch, getting taller and bigger with every second that ticked by.

He was utterly helpless, he could do nothing but witness it all unfold around him, watch as his mind slowly began to fade, almost as if something else was taking over, something that was more primal and dangerous.

With the last bits of his sanity left, he realized... that Leatherhead was _wrong_. This wasn't him going through puberty, this wasn't just a simple cold.

And what terrified him the most, was that _Donnie_ had been wrong too. That cut _had_ been something to worry about.

And he wasn't fine at all...

* * *

A little background here; when I started this story I knew from the get go I didn't want to just copy and paste everything that happened in the episodes leading to Donnie's mutation to happen to in Mikey's mutation. Somethings are the same but others are different and also other things are added. With Don, his progression into his second mutant form seemed to be gentle? If that makes any sense, meaning that nothing really happening other then everyone thinking it was just a cold.

But with Mikey, I wanted to add something else. So I added increased anger episodes, his eating habit sky rocketed and he's more emotional then everyone is use to seeing. But in doing so I knew I needed to have the character try and explain why this was happening to Mikey without them immediately figuring out that the cut on Mikey's arm, therefore I added the quickest one I could think of, puberty. I may not be a male but I do know in a woman's perspective that puberty can suck. Therefore since it's frustrating for females I have to assume it also sucks for males too. It maybe lame and inaccurate but its there.

Anyway, food for thought? Feedback is always welcome and appreciated in reviews if anyone has the time, and I'll see you all soon


	3. Chapter 3 Leo: Failure

It was like something straight out of a nightmare. Everything that has happened the last few minutes has been nothing but a bad dream that they could wake up from. Because the thing that they had saved April and Casey from, the thing that they drove out of April's building and into the sewers couldn't possibly be their youngest brother.

That thing couldn't possibly be their sweet and fun loving Michelangelo.

It just _couldn't_ be, the thought was lost so haunting, so heart stopping because no, _not Mikey, please_.

Leo had to believe it wasn't true, not until they had definitive _proof_ but as he stood there, clinching his little brother's bandanna in his hand, hoping in the back of his mind that none of this was real, that he was gonna wake up, go into the lair and see Mikey, sitting on the couch in the lair watching television and teasing Raph about his medal he'd won from the Battle Nexus.

But everything came crashing down when he saw the look on Leatherhead's face. He took a set forward, hesitantly as if he almost didn't want to know the answer. "Don? Leatherhead? Anything you two can tell us?" He watched as Don, who had been standing the closest to Leatherhead looked at him, like he wanted to say something but couldn't find the exact words.

Then Leatherhead spoke, almost absentmindedly as their friend stared at Mikey's bandages through a microscope. "It seems that the tissue sample from Michelangelo's bandage contains the same alien DNA that's been found in the mutated creatures you have fighting as of late.

Oh

_Oh god_

It's worse then he thought.

How could this have happened, how could he have let this happen? Leo was the oldest, he was suppose to keep his family safe, especially Mikey because he's the youngest, how could he have failed so horribly? "You mean Mikey's been _infected_ by the outbreak?"

"Since..." Donnie began to speak but faltered slightly, before continuing, "Since we were already mutated by the mutagen, the DNA in Mikey's blood stream has triggered a secondary mutation. Turning him into a—" Leo watched as Don paused yet again, a deeply sad look on his face, and stayed silent, looking to Raph and saw the same exact thing happening him.

They were all cracking at the seams, and it looked like they were all on the verge of breaking, but they were forcing themselves to stay strong because they had no choice.

The guilt that Leo already had on his shoulders double in size, he should have prevented this.

"The tainted DNA in Michelangelo appears to have been inside his system for quite sometime, slowly turning him into the creature you described. I realize now that my assumptions I had previously stated were incorrect. I assumed that he was going through the beginning stages of adolescences, because he showed the various signs for it." Leatherhead turned and gave them all an apologetic look, "But I was wrong; the anger, the hunger and emotional imbalance were all from the feral animal growing within him." Gently, he bowed to them all, in shame. "I am deeply sorry, my friends."

Out of the corner of his eye, Leo looked to see Raph step forward, the anger clear on his face, like he wanted to say something really nasty to Leatherhead but stopped.

Even if their friend had been _very_ wrong in what exactly had been happening to Mikey all this time, even if the urge to blame was strong within his bones, Leatherhead wasn't fault. Stepping forward, he placed his hands on the crocodiles arms and gestured for him to stand. "You don't have to apologize, Leatherhead. At the time we all thought it made the most sense."

Leatherhead closed his eyes and let out a deep breathe, and nodded only once, "What I _cannot_ understand is exactly how this substance found it's way into Michelangelo's bloodstream?"

Looking down towards the floor, clinched his hands, he didn't have to wonder, he knew exactly where and how this happened, and by the look on Donnie's face he knew how as well. "His arm. When the outbreak first occurred, and we were fighting those mutated roaches down in the sewers, Mikey got a nasty gash on his arm." He turned to his brothers and they both had different expressions on their faces. Raph looked shocked and then that shock turned to quick anger. And Donnie looked like he had been told the absolute worst news in the world.

"I regret to say." Leatherhead said behind him, with a sigh. "Even with the combined assistance of Donatello that the chance of either of us finding some type of cure for Michelangelo's ailment is slim to none."

And was for first time since they arrived Leo let his vulnerability show as he wiped around so fast he was shocked he didn't get whiplash. "What?" Because _no_, there had to be a way to cure Mikey, there had to be something they could _do_.

"No... But I could..." Don whispered to his left, the tone sounding desperate and detached, "No..."

To Leo's left, Raphael let out a deadly snarl, "When I get my hands on Bishop, I'm gonna ram my foot so fuckin' far—!"

Leo had to take a breathe to steady himself, he should have realized that freaking out would have set off his other already agitated brothers. When one of them are stressed out the others are soon to follow.

And right now they could afford to break, not yet. Not when Mikey was still out there, gently he place a hand on Raph's shoulder, "Easy, Raph. We _will_ find a cure but first we have to find Mikey, capture him before he hurts himself or anyone else."

"And just _how_ are we gonna capture a 200 pound killer turtle that has no idea who we are?"

How indeed, lucky for them Donnie spoke up as he and Leatherhead walked over to the object they had covered in a tarp. Leatherhead pulled the sheet back and revealed a device that looked like a container. "Leatherhead and I have been studying the outbreak since it occurred, and we made this to see if we could possibly capture one of the larger mutants, the ones that were unstable and see if we could fully study it without risk falling to us, to see if we could find a cure. I... we—" Don's voice stifled just slightly as he gently place a hand on the device, "I... this was _suppose_ to be for the other mutants, I never thought we'd have to use it on _Mikey_."

Leo's parental instinct kicked in and he immediately wanted to comfort Donnie, but he stood stiff and forced himself not too, right now they had to _focus_, right now they had to find Mikey and bring him home.

And bring him home they did.

It wasn't easy, Mikey sure put up a fight as the three of them and Leathehead struggled to get him inside the bio-container, but they did it, Mikey was home. But even though he was home now, back with his family, they knew they couldn't celebrate just yet for youngest turtle was _still_ a monster, still a savage mindless animal.

And that thought alone enough to bring a tear to their Master's eye as he and everyone else looked on, watching as the creature that was Michelangelo fought to get out of his confined space.

"My son..." The simple action of their father putting his hand on the glass was almost enough to break Leo. He had to clinch his hands and feel his nails dig into his palm to keep from collapsing. "_My_ _son_."

The action, made them even more determined then ever. "This is Michelangelo, this is our baby brother. We _will_ find a cure."

The reality of what was happening was too much, to know that this was actually _happening_ that they had lost one of their own, their youngest brother, no less, to Bishop and his damned outbreak was just too much to handle.

Letting the weight of everything sink in wasn't such a good idea, because now almost everyone in that room felt like they were suffocating.

_"Alright, so say your a superhero."_

_Leonardo, despite the fact that he was meditating, laughed at Mikey's obvious attempt to break his concentration, like he use to do when they were kids. "Okay,"_

_"But say you didn't really have any powers, kinda like Batman or that Nobody guy we meet a few months ago." Leo listened as Mikey paused probably for dramatic effect, and continued. "And your actually doing really well for yourself, your popular, you have fans and your loved by all."_

_The lime light was never really his thing, but it had always been something that Mikey had enjoyed. "Ninja's stick to the shadows, but sure."_

_"Shh, I'm not done!" Mikey held up a hand to keep Leo from talking. "Anyway, your doing really good then suddenly this new villain that comes to town and he kicks your shell and tries to go after your friends, but the bad guy gets beat by you with some helpful hands of your friends." Mikey looked at him in the eye when he said this, "Would you blame yourself even though you did your best to stop him?"_

_This made up scenario making was telling was starting to sound familiar. "If I were a hero? And I did the very best I could with what I had to work with?" He thought for a moment and applied that scenario to how he had been acting 2 months ago, how he was filled with so much angry and how distant he was with his family, how he blamed himself for failing even though he did the best he could._

_He remembered the Ancient One, how he told him that failing was just another stepping stone in life, that it didn't matter how many times you get knocked down, it's how you respond to that pain and the choices that you make, even if those choices in the beginning are perfect and leave you having to reevaluate yourself in a different light. "Learning from your mistakes is better then living in the past."_

_Mikey let out a low cheer, clapping his hands, "Ding Ding! Exactly! And that's what I would have said to you two months ago if you weren't being all dark and broody." Leo let out a soft 'oof' when he felt Mikey knock into him, hugging him around his waist. "You've always been too hard on yourself, dude. You're best is enough, it's always been."_

_Oh_

_Leo was speechless, he hadn't expect Mikey to be the one to give him a lesson in acceptance, in forgiving yourself. When had his little brother become so wise underneath all that goofiness?_

_Regardless he appreciated it none the less._

_Without opening his eyes, Leo returned the hug tightly, a smile on his face, as his eyes stung, his voice stifled just a tad as he spoke. "Thanks, Mikey."_

He put his forehead against the glass. "I love you, I promise. We _will_ find a cure. No matter what it takes."

But how exactly was he _not_ suppose to feel like a failure when his brother was now a seething, feral monster? How was he not suppose to feel guilty that his brother was gone, and he had done nothing to stop it?

No one answered

* * *

Apologies for such a shorter chapter, this was actually going to be a lot longer focusing on each turtle and how they were feeling everything that's happened to their littlest bro, but that got _crazy_ long, so I have decided to break them up into chapters instead.

Anywoo, despite its shortness, I hope you all enjoyed it regardless. Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated around here in reviews if anyone has the time, and I'll see you all soon!


	4. Chapter 4 Raph: Lost

It's funny, when it happened, when Mikey— Stopped being _Mikey_, everyone expected him to get angry with the whole situation. To do his usual stick of lashing out and yelling in fits of rage. Because that's what he's always done in the past; like when Shredder had severely hurt Leo or when Splinter went missing.

He had been angry those times, stressful situation usually brought out the rage in his heart because he couldn't express how he truly felt, so it only made sense that his family thought that was gonna happen this time. Or at least, that's what _Raph _thought, he really had no way of knowing how anyone was feeling.

And honestly, he didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. He knew his brothers like the back of his hand, knew them better then he knew himself, knew them so well he sometimes could tell what they were thinking.

Cause how couldn't he?

Even if they annoyed him sometimes, they were still his brother, family. But in the last five hours it felt like he didn't know them at all, he had no idea what they were thinking. He had ideas, such as Leo was probably doubting himself and Donnie probably was feeling like a failure. And those could be possible but Raph really had no way of knowing. All that he knew, was how he felt.

He felt... _lost_. He felt numb, like his mind was working and his limps were moving but his heart... his heart didn't know what to do, didn't truly know how to process this information that lay in front of him, the knowledge that Mikey was gone. Because even though no one wanted to admit it, even if his brother was alive and growling in that tank Leatherhead and Donnie built. Mikey was gone, that thing wasn't his brother no matter how much Leo said that it was.

Because the Mikey he knew wouldn't act like the way that thing is behaving.

The Michelangelo he knew was a goofball, he loved video games, pizza and his skateboard, he loved making people smile and laugh. And a few hours ago that had still been Mikey, even if he was sick, vomiting and sneezing, _his _Mikey had still been there.

But now he wasn't, the spirit was gone, everything that made Mikey, _Mikey_ was gone and all that was left was a broken shell, a monster, something that Raph always thought that he'd become. Because how couldn't he with all the rage that boiled within his heart, always threatening to explode if things got too stressful, always threatening to hurt the ones his loved without him meaning too.

_He woke up with jolt, his muscles spasms violently as he bolt straight up in bed. His heart was pounding in his chest so loud he could hear it in his eardrums, a layer of sweat practically drenched his entire body, in the darkness of his room there was nothing, nothing but his hitched breathing as he tried his best to get air into his lungs but his heart was pounding too fast for him to do so. Tears cascading down his cheeks as the nightmare replayed in his head over and over again. No, not just a nightmare but a memory, even though it's been months since that day, it still plagued him. That very day where had his brothers and Sensei not intervened, he would... could have severely hurt Mikey, with that lead pipe in hand. _

_Because that was him, that had been him. Not some creature or some enemy that was threatening his brother's life. No, that had been him, _ _ **Raphael**__, getting ready to beat Mikey with a steel pipe because his brother had simply been teasing him. _

_But his nightmare made it seem like it was, it guilt ridden mind twisted the memory and morphed him into a monster, a savage creature with no remorse. The memory faded and crumbled but then came back again all at once, showing him, that he had succeeded, his family gone, with no one to stop him, he had finished what he tried to do to Mikey that very day._

_Raph's body shook from fear more so then the cold. Because what if that had actually happened? What if...? A choked noise escaped his throat and everything was closing around him, the guilt and fear were slowly suffocating him. _ _Apparently, he hadn't been keeping a tight enough lid on how loud he was being, because Leo suddenly appeared in his doorway. _

_"Raph? What's wrong?" His big brother asked, concern laced a crossed his features. _

_Raph opened his mouth, his mind trying to form words. Wanting to say that he was fine, wanting to tell Leo to buzz off, but all that came out was a weak, "M-Mikey..." as he held his hand, the very one that grasped that damn pipe. Leo's eyes widened at that and suddenly he was gone. _

_Raph tried not to feel the stab of abandonment, but he did. _

_Thankfully though, he didn't feel that way for very long because Leo quickly came back with Mikey in tow. _

_Upon seeing Mikey, the dam around his emotions almost shattered completely, he tried desperately to keep it from doing so, but it was hard, so very **hard**. _

_Not even a second glance at Leo, Mikey rushed forward and practically jumped on Raphael. Wrapping his arms around his torso and squeezed ever so gently. Because that's what Mikey was: gentle. From the top of his head down to his toes, Mikey was the most gentle turtle in the world.  
_

_Sure, he probably picked up from watching Splinter and probably watching Donnie too, but for Mikey his gentleness was always different, always **felt** different. _

_And to think he almost hit that gentleness, almost severely injured that kindness. He clung to Mikey, "I'm sorry, I'm _ sorry_! I could've hurt ya, I could've...!" _

_"It's okay, Raphie. It's okay." Mikey's voice was so soft and soothing, holding no ill will for what Raph had almost done and god, that hurt even more. How could Mikey not hate him? How could his brother not be afraid of him?  
_

_He was scared of himself. Didn't trust himself around any of his brothers. _

_He was a monster, wasn't he? _

_He was bad, right?_

_"You're not a monster, Raph. I _ know _monsters, and you don't fit that bill, bro. You're a good person, _ that _is what you are."_

_A choked, hallow laugh escaped his throat, though it sound more like a wail of pain then anything else. He hugged Mikey tight, his heart felt lighter, but not fully healed, simply lighter. If Mikey saw the good in him, if Mikey liked him regardless of his anger and rage he had, then how bad could he be?_

_"Thanks, lil' brother."_

Raph felt a hand drop to his shoulder, blinking he realized he had been watching TV with the screen showing nothing but static.

Leo was there, suddenly. His eyes showing a sympathy and pain that matched his own. "We'll get him back, Raph."

A lump in his throat prevents him from speaking, so he nods once eyes moving back to the TV and watching the static on the screen move. Silently, he asked, practically begged; _Why it couldn't have been him? Why did it have to be Mikey? _No one answered, but that was fine, he guessed.

He wasn't actually expecting a reply anyway.

* * *

I have to admit writing for Raph has never really been my strong suit. Of all the four turtles, he's not only my least favorite of the bros but also he's not my favorite to write for either, I just never think I can pull off writing for him, and his personality. But despite that I think I did a good job writing for him and the angst he's feeling.

Anyhoo, I hope you guys liked this chapter, despite it's shortness. Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated and I'll see you all soon.


	5. Chapter 5 Donnie: Broken

For the past 24 hours, he did nothing but type on his keyboard, going over code after code. Looking over _every_ possible equation he could think of, trying to find something _anything_ that would give him the answer to the question he sought the most.

Donnie didn't sleep, he didn't eat, all his time was spent on that computer, he stared at the screen until his vision blurred, probably from lack of sleep or lack of food or both. But even then he kept working because working helped him focus, working helped distract him from reality and right now he wanted to be as far away from reality as possible.

That was until Leatherhead physically dragged him away from his desk, stating to him that he couldn't continue to do this and locked him out of his lab until he slept and had a decent meal. Donnie didn't go quietly, he struggled and protested, he needed to keep working, he had too. "_Leatherhead_! C'mon, you know I'm close to a break through, I _can't _stop now!" That first part was an obvious lie, he was no where close to a cure then Leatherhead was. Even with their combined intelligence, they still weren't enough to figure it out.

Leatherhead merely shook his head, not believing his fib for even a second. "Go rest, my friend. I'll continue our work until you've done so." And with that Don was officially band from his own lab. And without something to do, Don indirectly being forced to—

In the distance, a muffled growling could be heard, followed by a faint thumping sound coming from inside of the contained that M—

Donnie shut his eyes and clinched his hands. Without any else to do, he began wondering aimlessly around the lair trying to find anything to occupy his time so that he wouldn't have to think about what everyone else was thinking about. It seemed like his legs were working on autopilot, for soon he was in Raph's room, looking inside he found that his brother in his hammock with the covers pilled over his body. Whether Raphael was sleeping or sulking, Donnie had no idea. His feet then took him to Leo and Master Splinter, whom, instead of the dojo were calmly meditating on the scaffolding of their new lair.

Finally his feet laid him into the kitchen, he remember Leatherhead's words about him needing to eat. Food and rest, that was the only way he was getting back in his lab to continue his work. The last thing he wanted to do was eat anything and sleeping would only cause him more harm then good. He's been on countless receiving ends from one of his all nighters, and they were horrible to get through, it was like going through withdrawals, only it was ten times worse because not only would his mind and body refuse sleep and sustenance but they were also at times be at war with one another.

Leaving Donnie in a terrible state of fatigue but unable to rest and his body aching from lack of food but too nauseous to keep anything down. His only option was too continue working, but Leatherhead was far too smart to be tricked or manipulated. And even if he could continue his research, he'd most likely collapse anyway, even he had his breaking point.

So he was a turtle without any luck, walking out of the kitchen, he repeated the same steps as before only this time he noticed some things had changed. Raph had since moved from his room and was now hitting away at his punching bag, most likely trying to let off some steam without having to go to the surface, while Leo and Splinter had completed their meditation session but Leo seemed to be in low spirits, for he watched as his big brother's shoulders hunched upward, becoming stiff and rigid, relaxing only slightly when their father placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Don turned away from the scene, the sight of it made his own shoulders stiffen and a feeling bubbled up in his chest that he had to forcefully choke down, he continued walking.

All this aimless wondering made him feel like such a child, like when he was 7 years old, and one of his inventions malfunctioned and zapping Raph with an electrical discharge straight in the face, almost permanently damaging his brother's eye. Splinter had, rightfully so, grounded him from all his gizmos that he had held so dear to him back then. So with nothing to do little seven year old Donnie had wondered helplessly through the lair, clueless on what to do. And now here he was again, age 18, doing the exact same thing. Only difference is that he wasn't in trouble nor was he grounded, well at least not from Splinter.

To be honest, he almost wished he was, he wanted someone anyone to yell at him, scream at him for what he'd done, tell him that everything that happened recently was on him.

But no one did this, no one except himself.

When his legs finally stopped, Donnie was not surprised at all when he found himself in front of the tank that contained the very person they were all trying so desperately to save. Don watched as though piercing red eyes stared directly at him, the snarls and roars increased ten fold now that his brother was face to face with someone. He felt his heart ache, it clinched in his chest. The monster brought its jaw closer to the glass and roared it's loudest yet, fogging up the glass.

His little brother, for a moment, was distorted from view. The only thing that Don could see in the glass was his own reflection. And to say he looked awful would have been an understatement. His eyes were bloodshot and sunken in, his skin looked paler then it normally does. Reaching a hand out, he placed it on the glass, moving closer completely stunned by his own appearance. At how horrible he looked, how broken he looked. How was he suppose to save M... Save his brother when he himself, already appeared to be on death's doorstep as well? He was suppose to be the logical one, the _smart_ one, he's suppose to have all the answers, _how_ could he have let things escalate so quickly?

Then a giant fist pounded on the glass, causing Don to up back in surprise. The fog faded away, revealing his brother again. Mindless, feral, there was nothing left of him, nothing left of their beloved Michelangelo. Donatello felt something inside him, _snap_. His mind and logic disappearing at the exact same time. His nails dug into his palm, seeing nothing but red as his fist connected with the glass _hard_, he reeled back he did it again.

And again

And again

On the fourth strike he felt someone grip a hold of his wrist and _pulled_. His instincts took over and he fought against the force that was holding him back. Distantly, he heard voices, though he couldn't really make out what they were saying, his thoughts were too chaotic to hear anything, it was like his mind was in a sea of static, leaving him deaf and broken with guilt.

Then finally, _finally_, he was able to break free.

He turned around so fast his vision blurred, blinking his eyes still storming with anger and chaos, Donnie saw his brothers standing there. Both Leo and Raph looked concerned and shocked, they stood there panting. And after a few seconds Don realized he was panting too, his breathing in synchronization with them. They all stood frozen to their respective spots, he could feel his body vibrating, trembling.

Leo, slowly took a small step forward. "Donnie—"

Donnie instinctively took a step back.

Then Leo held up his hands in defense. "Don, hey. It's me." Leo's voice tried to stay calm as he took another step forward. "It's okay, Donnie. You're gonna be fine, Okay? It's okay."

_"You're fine, Mikey"_

_"You're gonna be fine. I promise."_

His heart ceased in his chest and let how a deep, gut wrenching howl, "NO!" Because it wasn't okay, it wasn't fine. He _wasn_'t fine and neither was their brother. Why couldn't they see it, why couldn't they _understand_? Their youngest was _dying_ and there wasn't anything they could do about it, there wasn't anything he could do about it. "It's not! He's not, _I'm_ not! This is all my fault!" Tears blurred his vision, a choked sob escaped his throat, "I told him he was going to be fine, I said that cut on his arm was nothing to worry about!"

"We all thought he was gonna be okay, Donnie. That doesn't mean what happened is solely on you."

Don shook his head, Leo _wasn_'t hearing him, wasn't _listening_ to him, they didn't understand.

_Why?_

"But I should have known _better_." He should have known better, after all he's seen and dealt with he should have realized that his brother wasn't gonna be okay. How could he have been so foolish?

Master Splinter who was now standing besides Leatherhead a few feet away, was staring at him, his eyes holding concerned but also a will to understand. "My son, no one blames you for Michelangelo's condition."

Don knew this, he knew this and that made it all that much worse. Knowing that Leo and Raph didn't blame him for what happened to their brother, knowing that they still cared about him as always, he didn't deserve such forgiveness, it was all too much to bare. "Well you _should_. Please, I deserve _some_ sort of punishment."

For all his mistakes, for all his miscalculations and screw ups in the name of science

Everything that he has done and possibly will do in the future

Donnie needed someone to tell him it was all his fault, validate all his thoughts, so he didn't feel like he was slipping away from reality, like he already slipped away from his sanity. But no one did, not a single member of his family announced that he was at fault. "My friend, you are suffering from severe sleep deprivation and hysteria, you must calm down." Leatherhead along with Splinter took a cautious step forward as did his brothers.

"Donnie, let us help you."

"C'mon bro."

"My son, _please_."

They were all talking at once, or at least that's how it sounded like in his head, their voices were mixing and combining into a hazy mess of muffled and distorted sounds. Donnie couldn't focus, could considerate, he grasped his head in agony, it felt like someone was slipping his skull apart, his ears felt like they were going to exploded from all the pressure he felt. The entire ground felt like someone pulled a carpet from underneath his feet and he couldn't gain his footing.

And for the first time, Don wanted to run away, he want to turn and run in the opposite direction of his family.

His family that only wanted to help.

He realized, that maybe that's what the other Michelangelo had said when he accused him of abandoning them, the one from that future Drako sent him to. Body shaking, lungs heaving, breathe hitching, Donnie back away from them, he back away and away until his shell collided with something hard.

Then a loud, muffled thump could be hear abruptly behind him, another yelp of surprise escaped him, he wiped around and was face to face again, with Michelangelo

It was like someone took of his rose colored glasses and he was finally able to see, see the reality that was before him, the possibility that he— _they_ had failed their littlest brother, that Mikey was lost to them in this monstrous form and would soon be lost to them completely as the body continued to break down And what he saw, that knowledge destroyed the last of his resolved.

His heart broke within seconds, it bleed agonizingly, as it lay before him shattered into pieces. As a wail of utter despair was ripped out of his throat, "_MIKEY_!"

He fell to his knees, his heart shattering from the amount of pain it was in, from the guilt he felt. He couldn't think straight, he could do nothing but chant his brothers name over and over again in his head, a desperate plea.

_Mikey_

_Please..._

His brother, his _only_ little brother that meant _everything_ to him, would soon be lost to them all, to him.

How was he suppose to accept that as reality, how could he have failed him again? He vowed he wouldn't ever fail his brother, abandon them, like that other Donatello did. And yet, here he was, failing Michelangelo, while he and the rest of his family had to watch as he deteriorated right before their eyes.

"Mikey... I'm sorry..."

_Mikeymikeymikeymikey_

This was all his fault.

_Donatello didn't usually didn't get nightmares, like his brothers did. He remembers countless times each of his brothers jolting away, trembling and so filled with fear, when they all use to share one room as kids. Raph would remain perfectly still, suffering in silence, his heart pounding in his ears, as he refused to let the tears fall. Leo, _ _with silent tears on his cheeks would debate either crawling over to Master Splinter for comfort or watching over his still sleeping brothers, as the natural protector that he was, and Mikey would wake up sobbing so loudly he would wake everyone else up and they'd all have to spend the next couple minutes holding him and trying to calm the youngest down. But Donnie, didn't really have nightmares growing up, because he really didn't have anything to fear back then, he always knew that Sensei would keep them all safe. _

_Even afterwards when they all got separate bedrooms, his brothers still had bad dreams. But not Donnie, at least not until Draco sent him to that portal to that alternate universe. Where Shredder had taken over the entire world, where Casey and Splinter had long since died and his brothers..._

_His brothers—_

_Ever since then, he's done his best not to fall asleep. _

_Drinking excessive amounts of coffee, working in his lab with hardly any breaks. He had a system, a routine, but even he had his limits, limits where he'd slip up, drift off into dreamland only to be awaken seconds later, in the very middle of the night by a nightmare. They twisted and morphed, swirled around in his subconscious. A barren wasteland, April wrinkled and tired, Stockman and Hun fused together. And then, blood. God, so much blood as the Karai Legions ripped through Mikey, his scream echoing through the battle field, everyone stopping dead in their tracks from complete and utter shock. Then Karai herself while the eldest' back was turned, struck down Leo and then second later did the same thing to Raph in a fit of rage. _ _And then it was just him, him with his brother's corpses, failing them... because he had survived and they didn't._

_Because he was alone._

_A silent scream tore itself from his throat as he jerked up, almost tipping his chair so far backward both it and him had almost crashed to the floor. That was, if it hadn't been the obvious hand that steady the back of the chair, keeping him from falling. Turning, he saw Mikey standing there, looking confused and concerned, "You okay, Don?"_

_Taking a few seconds to compose himself, Donnie let a shaky breathe escape him. "Mikey..." His heart still hammered in his chest, he closed his eyes and breathed in once. "Why are you—?" _

_Mikey smiled at him, he turned and revealed a display of food. Homemade soup, crackers, and Donnie's favorite kind of soda all neatly place on the serving tray. "You've been in here so long, working so hard, I thought I might bring you some dinner." _

_Donnie blinked, his eyes checking the time. **6:47 pm**, has he really been here all day? "I hadn't realized. I thought— I still had time too..."_

_Mikey simply waved him off, with a smile, gently setting the tray on Don's lap. "No worries, Donnie. I know you've been stressed out lately. What with all the nightmares lately."_

_His heart turned to ice in his chest. "How did you—?" He had been so sure his had kept it all a secret, he hadn't want to worry his family, or tell them for fear of anger or resentment, of fear of their own for this possible future._

_But Mikey merely laugh, "C'mon, Donnie. I know I'm a goofball and that I'm not as smart as you, but I'm not stupid. I know how a person looks after they had bad dreams. It's not that hard."_

_Don's eyes, widened in horror. "No, no! That's not what I meant, I don't think your stupid." The last thing he ever wanted Mikey to think was that he was stupid. Because Donnie was sure that the reason why Mikey had turned so distant and cold in that future was not just the horrible life he had lived but from resentment, from the anger he had towards the family that saw him as an annoyance half the time. "I just thought it be better if you all didn't know."_

_"What? Because you feel like it's your fault we all died in that weird dimension Drako sent you?" _ _Once again, Donnie blinked, jerking his head up in shock he stared at Mikey, completely dumbfounded. But Mikey simply continued, "Kinda hard not to hear you, when you talk in your sleep, Don." Donnie watched as his little brother's face turned completely sober, and serious. "You know we'd never blame you, right? What happened there wasn't your fault."_

_"Yes, it **is**." Don said venomously, the anger boiled in his heart._

_"No, it isn't."_

_"**Yes, **it is."_

_"I can do this all night, Donnie."_

_"**Michelangelo**."_

_"**Donatello**."_

_He glared at Mikey and Mikey glared right back, wavering not even the slightest bit. _

_Then something in his heart just gave way, and he sighed in defeat, gripping the sides of the tray with both hands. "How can it _**not **_be, Mikey? After all I saw, after witnessing so much pain and seeing you all... It **has** to be my fault, it has to be. It's the only thing that makes sense. The only thing that feels logical, the knowledge that I failed you guys. What more proof do I need that it's no one's fault but my own?_ _"_

_Mikey's face morphed into one of matched sympathy and sadness. "Aw Donnie." Then Mikey grabbed the tray from Don's still clinched hands and knelt down in from of him, "**Look**," He said gesturing his left arm forward, presenting it to Donnie like some type of evidence. "See, it's still here,** I'm** still here, and so is Leo and Raph and Master Splinter and Casey. We're all still here, Donnie. We're alive, that's all the proof you need, everything's okay."_

_Don looked down, looked down at the very arm Mikey had lost. His own hands sought it out and grasped it, desperately. It was solid and real and **there**, right before Don's eyes, then he looked up and saw that same smile on Mikey's face. That same signature smile that could light up a room with it's mere presence, that could warm even the most coldest of hearts. It was a smile that Donnie fought so hard to protect, what they all strived to keep alive. _

_Gently, he reached a hand out and cupped his baby brother's cheek, the action made Mikey smile even wider and Donnie felt the edge turn up and form under his finger tips. _

_He hadn't realized he started crying until a sob tore itself from his throat and he launched himself forward, wrapping Mikey in a crushing embrace. He clung to his baby brother, breath hitching as he sobbed unashamed. Cried out all the pain and dark emotions caused by the future he had been forced to witness. _ _Because the thought of Mikey not being Mikey, was a thought that horrified him. _

_"I love you..."  
_

_Mikey let out a content sigh, returning Don's hug just as fiercely. "I love ya too, Donnie."  
_

_His heart still ached, his mind still flashed to the future he'd seen, but having Michelangelo here, by his side, just as understanding and loving as he always was, made it just a bit more bearable. He pulled Mikey closer to his plastron, eyes closed tight, he babbled out,_ "Please, d__on't ever change... Please... just... stay as you are, I won't ever get annoyed again just... **please**."__

_ _"I won't change, Donnie. I promise. I'll always stay me." _ _

Faintly, ever so faintly, he felt multiple arms wrapping around him, encasing him in a warm cocoon of comfort, and keeping him just inches from falling through the abyss that was his shattered sanity, just dangling helplessly. Distantly, he heard Leo's voice, muffled through all the static and white noise in his ears. "It's not your fault, Donnie."

_Yes it was,_ but they didn't understand. Didn't understand the extent of this, how bad this all truly was.

It was all his fault. This was so much worse then before, so much worse then that damn alternate dimension. If only he had realized, if only he ran more tests, if only, _if only_—

He was suppose to be the _smart_ one.

_How_ could he have not thought of the possible fact that getting injured by another mutated creature would have a secondary reaction, how could he have been so utterly _stupid_? How could he, simply bandage the cut without doing further testing? He looked at Mikey, who was rightfully scared and upset, and told him he would be fine.  
_  
Did you know Mikey? Even back then, that something was wrong and I just didn't listen?_

Donnie couldn't cure him.

Admitting that made him choked, his harsh sobs echoing around the room. They were out of options, they were running out of time,

They had nothing, now all that Donnie had left was guilt. How was he suppose to fix this? How was _any_ of them suppose to fix this mess?

No one answered.

* * *

Ohhh boy, sorry this one took me so long to post, I had no access to a laptop for the past couple of days. But I was finally able to finish and I am really proud of this chapter? I've always really loved writing for Donnie whenever I write a story for TMNT. Him, Mikey and Leo have always been so fun for me to writing about. And this I put Don through the ringer, but I knew from the get go that he was gonna be the most effected with what happened to Mikey.

And while I stressed a lot on the fact that Donnie feels like everything is his fault, at the center of all that guilt and fault, lays a broken boy, that loves his baby brother very much.

Anywoo, a penny for your thoughts? Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated in comments down below, if you all have the time, and I'll see you all soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Watching Donnie break down made his heart crack, it almost was enough to pull him over the edge too, but he steeled himself, right now he had to be strong, with everyone on the edge, with the air so thick with tension you could practically cut it with a knife. The last thing they needed was for him to break too. Splinter was pained, Raph was lost, and Donnie had shattered. It was up to him to keep them up, keep them from falling, while they looked for a cure to help their youngest brother.

Mikey's eyes bore into him, no longer their innocent aqua blue, no longer filled with love and life, but a deep seething red, filled with rage and feral instinct that left them all shaking. Behind him he was vaguely aware of Raph laying Donnie down on the couch, having spent himself so much that his genius brother passed out.

Leo placed his hand against the glass, the creature hissed at him and began attacking it as it had been doing the past couple hours. The fact that this was Mikey, their goofball baby brother was too hard for him to bare, for _any_ of them to bare. He felt a whole puncture his heart a place right where Mikey had once been, it bleed and festered, like an open wound, his hand shook.

"Leo?"

"My son?"

He turned and noticed Donnie was awake already, bandanna gone, those chocolate brown eyes looked at him pleadingly, dark circles as worse as ever. To his left, he saw Raph was the same way, as was Splinter, Leatherhead, April and Casey were fairing no better. His family was breaking and there was nothing he could do about it.

He dug his fingers into his palms, "Alright, that settles it. We're going after Bishop."

Raph looked at him, as though he'd lost his mind, "Come again?"

Leo looked towards his remaining family; eyes determined. "We'll _make_ him help Mikey."

Raph still didn't look convinced he was serious, nor that he was sane. "And how exactly are we gonna find him?" Raph leaned against the sofa, putting a hand on Don's shoulder as added support. "Last I checked his address wasn't listed in the Daily News Report."

They heard Leatherhead let out a low growl of contempt, "I know where he is." They all watched Leatherhead, as his eyes filled with hatred and pain, Splinter even took a step towards him, hand outstretched. "Groom Lake Nevada. He held me there for weeks, tied me up and tortured me, brutally. I vowed that I'd see him again someday. But Michelangelo's condition is worsening by the second, we might not have enough time, traveling in your motor vehicle."

"I…" Donnie's voice was barely above a whisper, as he placed his hands on his kneepads and pushed himself to his feet. "I maybe able to help with that." He gestured them to follow him, towards a room, blocked by a solid steal door. "I've been working on this for a while now. Mikey—" Don winced, his shoulders trembling, Leo watched as Raph placed a gentle hand against Donnie's shell, steadying him. "Mikey helped me add a few extra details, ideas, stuff like that. Like he always does…"

They prepped the helicopter, loaded Mikey inside and took a moment of silence, to steel themselves, to prepare themselves for the unknown future they had ahead. All placing their hands against the glass of Mikey's containment. _Hold off a little longer, little brother. We're gonna save you._ Leo murmured silently, eyes closed, fingernails scratching against the glass.

Hearts heavy but determined, they took off into the skies to save their brother.

But of course, they're luck wasn't going to be that easy, of course Bishop already knew they were here, and of course he wanted something in exchange for his help in curing Mikey. And of course, of course, everything went south when Mikey was able to out of his containment and cause havoc.

Havoc was something that Mikey loved to cause, nothing major, just simple little pranks here and there. Like putting superglue on Donnie's bo staff, or hiding Raph's favorite punching bag, or when he tied Leo's bandanna to a poll while he was in deep meditation. Just harmless chaos that Mikey joyfully laughed at even after he got in trouble.

But this—

This was different.

This was a kind of havoc that wasn't… that _shouldn't_ be a part of Michelangelo.

Leonardo, in the beginning, could only watch in horror at the destruction that Mikey caused. Mikey let out a roar so ear piercing, that the ceiling shook from the shockwaves as he grabbed at Bishop's men. Throwing them around, their bodies hitting the walls or the ground, a sickening crack echoed out, and then they'd lay there motionless.

A monster in distress will do whatever it takes to stay alive, no matter how feral.

Even kill.

Bile rose in his throat, as he stepped infront of Master Splinter, protectively. Watching Leatherhead surged forward, tackling Mikey to the ground, as the two beasts snarled, hisses and roared at one another.

To his left he saw Don rush forward. "Stop! Please! I have tranquilizers right here, we can knock him out just… don't kill him. _Please_…"

Bishop looked at Donnie, for a moment as Leatherhead managed to pin Mikey to the ground in a choke hold. "Do it."

Leo's seen a lot of things in his life, a lot of things that have left their mark in him, a lot of anger and resentment, bitterness.

But as Donnie and Raph aimed their guns at their younger brother, as he watched their hands shake with emotions; as tears welling in Don's eyes, while Raph bit his lip so hard it bleed. Leo realized that nothing was more difficult, nothing left more of a scar in his heart then when it came to his family hurting.

It took eleven tranquilizers from Don's and Raph's guns to finally calm Mikey down, Leatherhead released Mikey and their youngest brother fell to the ground with a dull _thud_! And with his last bit of strength, red eyes still filled with rage, looked up at Donnie and Raph, whimpering, before going limp.

Don choked and Raph's breath hitched.

Donnie's weapon fell from his hand, while Raph threw his against the wall. Both reached out for Mikey, desperately needing some type of contact but the remain numbers of Bishops men, hauled Michelangelo away before any contact could be made.

"Breathe, Raphael, it is alright." Master Splinter soothed out, no doubt grasping Raph's arm as he often did in an act of comfort.

"M-_Mikey_…" Don sounded as though he was on another break down again, his body shaking. Then his brother turned toward him, "L-Leo…"

Leo rushed forward, placing his hands on Donnie's shoulders, "It's okay. They were only tranquilizers, he'll be fine." His hands gripped Don's shoulders, tightly, as he tried to convince himself of that statement, "He'll be _fine_, Donnie. Okay?"

Wiping at the swell of tears in his eyes, Don nodded.

"If you all will come this way." Bishop said, voice holding the tone of boredom as he gestured them to follow. "We can discuss the next step."

Ever reluctantly, they did so.

* * *

Raphael knew that whatever service Bishop required for them, wasn't going to be easy nor was it going to be good. But he never expected this. The man actually wanted them to break into Karai's stronghold and take an artifact from her. "You want us to _what_?"

Donnie looked just as shellshocked, but he still held that logical stance that he normally does when he's thinking, "Infiltrating Foot Central was hard enough with the Shredder still in charge. But Karai? She upped her security?"

Bishop turned away from them and crossed his arms. "If it's not something you can handle then you all can collect your brother and _leave_—"

"No!"

Leo stepped forward, eyes narrowing. "We'll do it."

Bishop turned to face them then, "Excellent." They all watched as the man walked forward and pressed a button, which caused a holograph screen to pop, the image was of Karai's stronghold. "Since time is of the essence and since I'm feeling _generous_. I will _provide_ you with the plans to get inside and get what I required."

"Leo, I don't like this." Raph said, as they all huddled in a corner while Leatherhead kept a close eye on Bishop and Stockman. "It was bad enough gettin' inside when Shredder was there, but Karai? After what she did?"

"I know. But Mikey's running out of time." Leo looked like this was the last thing he wanted to do, but he steeled himself, "What choice do we have? We get in, get what we need and get out."

Raph let out a huff, "Ya know our lucks never been that simple, right?"

"I'm with Leo,"

They turned and saw Don looking down at the ground, his expression desperate and broken, but determined. "We're... We're out of options. If doing this helps us find a cure. Then we gotta do it." Donnie held out his hand, palm facing down, "For Mikey."

Leo and Raph placed their hands on top of Don's, "For Mikey."

* * *

Whoo, boy, this feels like along time coming. First off I'd like to firmly apologize to all of you who have waited on the next update to this story. I have no excuses other then saying that my hyperfixation on TMNT changed into something else along the way while I was writing for this story, unfortunately that is something that happens more often that I would like. But I am hoping that while I am back into TMNT I can speed write for this story and get it done before it fades away and some other interest grabs me by the ankles and yanks me down.

Anywoo, a penny for your thoughts? Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated in comments down below, if you all have the time, and I'll see you all soon.


End file.
